


DUALITY - LEGEND OF KORRA

by bloodlet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlet/pseuds/bloodlet
Summary: Having been born and raised in the earth kingdom by her grandmother, Rikka is sent away from her home to the capital of it all- Republic city. Now having to deal with the manipulativeness of a boy whom she had just met and the conflict of the equalists, what will Rikka do? How will she keep her secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Rikka let a huff go past her lips as she silently stared at the ground. She kicked a pebble in irritation before glancing over to her grandmother. Breaking the silence, she finally spoke "Are you sure you want me to go?"

Rikka's grandmother smiled at her grandchild, nodding her head. "Of course I want you to go, Rikka." The young earth benders eyes became downcast after her grandmother spoke, a pang of uncertainty almost overcoming her senses. 

The grandmother placed her hands on Rikka's shoulders, causing her look up to see the older woman. 

"Why do I have to go, gran? Can't I just stay here?" Tears appeared in Akane's eyes as she replied to her granddaughters question. "If I had stopped your mother from leaving when she was younger maybe she wouldn't have died--" 

Rikka looked up at Akane, silently frowning, "But if I didn't let her leave then I wouldn't have you as a granddaughter"

Tears brimmed Rikka's eyes as she hesitantly nodded. "Now come. I have something for you" Akane took Rikka's hand and led me to my mother's old room. Rikka looked around the room in awe. She had never been allowed to come into the room she was in until now. 

Akane walked over to the dresser, leaving Rikka to sit on the lone bed in the corner. The old woman grabbed a few things before making her way back over to her granddaughter. 

"This was your father's blade" She handed Rikka a sheathed knife. The handle of the blade was red, with a black 'S' embroidered onto it. Hesitantly taking it from her grandmother, Rikka examined it for a few moments before standing and attaching the blade to her hip. 

Akane smiled, grabbing the pair of black wrist guards that had once belonged to her daughter. Rikka slid them on before pulling Akane into a hug. 

"Thank you so much, grandma" Rikka wiped a few tears away with her wrist, smiling sadly. Akane pulled away from the hug after a few moments and placed her hands on Rikka's shoulders. 

"Now you must go and find your destiny, Rikka." 

Rikka hesitantly nodded before getting up from the bed after Akane removed her hands from Rikka's shoulders. "I'll write you letters, grandma" 

\---------

Staring out at the road ahead of her, Rikka huffed. She glanced at Akane once more before starting to walk towards her destination. 

"Spirits, this is going to take a long time if I travel like this"

Rikka bended a rock from under her, standing on the rock as she bended the rock so it would go forward quickly. 

"That's better" 

\--------------

Rikka's eyes lit up as she seen the lights of the city she had longed to go to since she was a child. She jumped off from the rock she was on, running towards the tall buildings in the distance. 

Weaving her way through the streets, she fought the urge to start bending out of excitement. 

After a while of wandering the streets, Rikka noticed a group of people gathered around a man ranting angrily about something

"If you're tired of being oppressed and beaten down by bender's each day, join Amon and together we will defeat the benders!" Rikka rolled her eyes, silently making her way over to the group. 

"The era of bending is over! we will rise!" 

Rikka narrowed her eyes at that. "What are you even talking about? You're a non bender- not some slave" She huffed as some of the people turned at the sound of her speaking up. 

"Girl, you have no idea what you're talking about" 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And I'm sure you'll know when you're doing in this "revolution" of yours" She glared at the group of people, clicking her tongue. 

Deciding it was a lost cause, Rikka turned and started walking away. "Hey!" A boy from the crowd advanced towards Rikka, waving his hand in an attempt to catch her attention. His attempts being successful, Rikka turned and looked at the boy. 

"Hello?" 

"That was pretty cool how you spoke to them. Are you new here" Rikka looked at him in confusion.

She nodded hesitantly, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Yeah. I got here a couple hours ago; What's your name?"

The boy grinned. "My name is Ryuu. What's yours?" 

Rikka smiled. "My name is Rikka" 

Ryuu smiled slyly. "Lets go get something to eat." Before Rikka could reply Ryuu had already grabbed her hand, pulling her along and leading her to a watertribe styled restaurant. 

After sitting down and ordering food, Rikka and Ryuu began talking once again.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the earth kingdom. Though my father was from the fire nation" Rikka frowned at the thought of her parents, placing a hand on her mother's wrist guards.

"Ah. That's nice. My parents are both from the fire nation" She nodded in reply, her cheeks heating up as he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" She blinked in confusion at his question for a few seconds before realizing what he asked. "I'm just going to stay at an inn"

He pulled his hand back and looked at me quizzically. "You can't do that. Here- I'll let you stay at my place until you can get yourself onto your feet" Huffing lightly and rolling her eyes, Rikka nodded. "Fine"

Ryuu grinned at her reply, satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted.

The waiter went to the table a few minutes later, putting the two benders food in front of them. 

Rikka went to take a bite when Ryuu grabbed the utensils out of her hand and placed them back onto the table. "Where I grew up, male's eat first" 

Rikka narrowed her eyes, biting her tongue in an attempt to stop herself from making a rude remark. 

After he had taken a few bites I picked up my utensils once again, beginning to eat. I glanced out the window at the road and the people who were outside.

Suddenly a polar bear dog ran past the restaurant, a girl clad in watertribe clothing riding on top of the animal. Rikka quickly got up from her seat, running outside and ignoring Ryuu's plea's for her to come back into the restaurant. "Hey!"

Rikka bended a rock from the ground, preventing the polar bear dog to run further. The girl's head turned quickly to look at me in shock. She got up and off from the dog, glaring at me for a few moments. "What was that all about? Why did you stop me?" 

"That was so cool!" Rikka grinned and held out her hand for the supposed water bender to shake it. She almost jumped in excitement as she stared past Korra and at the polar bear dog. She had barely ever seen a animal that large before. She looked back over at the avatar. "I'm Rikka" 

Hesitantly shaking the earth bender's hand, she replied. "I'm Korra"


	2. CHAPTER TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid, Rikka has a long way to go-- with a new asshole in town and soon to meet the legendary avatar, she'll just have to say 'fuck it all'

Ryuu walked out of the restaurant, seemingly angry at Rikka for ignoring him for so long. Korra looked past the female whom she had just met worryingly at the obviously angry male that was making his way over to the two. 

Rikka frowned, having been snapped out of her excitement when Ryuu grabbed her wrist. She glanced at him and flashed him a fake grin before ripping her wrist from his grip.

"Please don't touch me, Ryuu" He seemed a bit taken aback at the female telling him to do something. A flash of anger crossed his face for just a second, though he quickly calmed himself. "You should come back into the restaurant, Rikka" 

Rikka smiled at him. "I would but I'm full and plus I want to talk to Korra" Ryuu sighed in annoyance, roughly grabbing my wrist once again. "You know- I would like to talk to Rikka"

Korra pushed Ryuu back, forcing him to let go of Rikka's wrist. _"Alone"_ With that Ryuu glared at Korra before walking back into the restaurant. 

"What's that guys deal?" Korra asked, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face Rikka once again. Rikka shrugged. "I don't know honestly." 

"Have you ever been to a pro-bending game?"

"No but-" Rikka was interrupted by Korra quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto the Polar bear dog whom had made it's way over to Korra while we were talking. 

"You're going to one" Korra grinned at her new friend as the polar bear dog sped through the town. Rikka wrapped my arms around her waist, scared of falling off the large animal. 

The first thing Rikka noticed about the pro-bending building was that the rink was attached to the gym. "This is it, boys! The fire ferrets are going to win the mat- Oooh that has to hurt. Mako is in the drink! It seems that they aren't fairing too well without the avatar! " The announcer yelled into the microphone, seemingly ecstatic. 

Rikka placed her hands on the railing, watching the pro-bending match in awe. "This is awesome" Korra smiled at the other female from the other side of the balcony. "Yeah- It is pretty awesome" 

The match soon ended- the results being that the fire ferrets had lost. "Korra? Who's this?" Rikka turned at the sound of Mako's voice, grinning in excitement. She stayed silent in the hopes she wouldn't mess anything up. "This is Rikka" Rikka held her hand out for Mako to shake her hand. Mako rolled his eyes. "You guys were awesome out there" He scoffed at that. 

"Not really; We lost" Rikka let her arms fall to her sides, narrowing her eyes at the male. "Y'know, winning isn't everything" He glanced back at Rikka for a second before looking back at what he was doing. 

"Rikka?" Ryuu's voice echoed through the gym as he appeared in the doorway. Rikka narrowed her eyes, not liking the fact that he had even found her. 

"Rikka, there you are. You shouldn't run off like that" Resisting the urge to throw him into the drink, Rikka huffed lightly and glanced over at the three people she now considered as my friends.

"Sorry, Ryuu" He grabbed Rikka's wrist, pulling her away from them. "Wait" He stopped walking. I ripped my wrist from his grip once more and quickly walked over to Korra and standing behind Bolin. 

"What are you doing. Rikka?" Ryuu placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Rikka's three newest friends. "I'm not going with you "  Rikka crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Don't be sil-" 

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to come home with you yet" Mako added, glaring at the male who had came into the gym as if he owned the place. 

Rikka sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys." She stretched lightly, yawning. "I should go to an inn or something to get some sleep"

They all nodded. "See ya, guys" I glanced back at them before walking out of the room.

 

**KORRA'S POV**

Silently observing, I huffed in annoyance at the male's antics. I didn't trust him at all- it seemed that Rikka didn't fall for it either. After she had left the gym to go to an inn I glanced at Mako and Bolin. "He's such a jerk" They both nodded in reply. My eyes becoming downcast, I sighed. "What worries me the most is that it seems that Rikka is stuck with that guy"

"We should at least try to protect her then." Mako added, glancing at Bolin for a second. It was evident that Rikka had reminded him of Bolin.

"Yeah- We can't just leave her to be stuck with that guy" I nodded in reply at Bolin. "On other topics- What are we going to do with the equalists?" I questioned the two.

"I could get Asami to help with some weapons and stuff like that-" I rolled my eyes at the mention of the other female. "Alright. What about this Amon guy?"

"I don't know, Korra. The guy seems too strong with his ability to take away bending" Mako frowned.

"Alright. Well I have to go back home for the night. See you guys tomorrow"

 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Pema? I need some advice" The woman perked up at the thought of helping the avatar with something. "What do you need?"

"Well uhm" I rubbed my arm with my hand awkwardly, not being used to talking to Pema like this. Deciding not to dote on the subject any longer and to help Rikka myself, I changed the subject. "I'm just super stressed"

Pema frowned before getting up and walking over to me, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be alright, Korra. You just have to hope for things to get better" Nodding, I pulled away from the hug and got up. "I should get some sleep" With that I left, walking to my room. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update soon if i remember !!


End file.
